


Infinite Straddle

by Kickberry



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Other, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Tatenashi’s uses her new IS skill to make a proud gal like Houki fall before her on back, with legs wide, sheath wide open





	1. Sword and Sheath

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter features cuckolding and sets up for more in the future. If this is not your cup of tea, you do not have to read this.
> 
> For those who are interested in seeing one of anime’s most oblivious man ladies lose his harem, feel free to read and enjoy the beginning of a futa’s rise into her own harem.

One day, Tatenashi Sarashiki found a penis between her legs. She ordered a check-up on this ‘anomaly;’ the tests showed her IS as the cause. The more specific details pinpointed nanomachines: constant use of the equipment merged the tiny machines with her body. This union altered her body’s composition. The doctor assured her this and later changes were not life-threatening, that she would only need to worry about alterations regarding her social life.

As school president and blue-haired fighter of the highest degree, Tatenashi was afraid that exposure would affect her standing and image in school. She also feared that her crush and roommate, Ichika, would not accept her this way. These concerns forced her to keep this altercation a secret and wear the tightest of panties.

During the same time period, she experienced new emotions. Tatenashi later realized they took form because of the male genitalia. Internal heat tainted her mind with memories of people - mostly women - she never would desire for in her former state. Her only relief from this lust was masturbation, an act she got into after doing much online research (porn served the best of references). Still, pining for the taste of soft flesh gnawed on the futagal’s consciousness. It didn’t help that she associated with some of the most gorgeous, well-built females in the school.

Tatenashi managed herself pretty well until there came a special evening. One group of friends decided to go out as ‘adults’ since they have all surpassed the drinking age. The president didn't find one member, Ichika, the apple of her eye; she found someone else. Surprisingly, she hit it off well with this person - alcohol helped break the ice. Hours later, the pair found themselves in bed. This was the first time the futagal revealed and used her dick. Although there was some mishaps, she made sure all parties reached proper climax. The joys of this experience molded her desires - transformed her from a love-sick puppy into an ambitious beast.

When morning arrived, the president found herself alone and naked in bed. She shrugged off any emotions garnered from this sudden abandonment. Tatenashi actually felt refreshed for the next few days, although she dreamed to be in the arms of her lover again. This opportunity came sooner than expected in her dorm room, on top of her bed. Here, she intended to relax during this break time until footsteps thundered behind the other side of the door.

“Sarashiki, Tatenashi! I demand you explain your actions from the other night!”

The door slammed open. Through it, a young woman marched in with dark ponytail swaying side-to-side. In a white and red uniform, the ‘guest’ stopped in front of the president’s bed with arms crossed under her large chest bumps.

Tatenashi was more thrilled than appalled by this woman’s arrival. She, Houki Shinonono, was the woman she slept with nights ago. The younger female still had an amazing bust and thin waist size defined by the thin cloth of her wear.

Memories of their first lay filled the president with lust that pooled blood into her lower area. She mewled, “Oh, hello Miss Shinonono. What do you wish to talk about?”

“Don’t you remember?” Houki circled back to shut the door closed. She returned to hiss, “W-we had relations. W-w-we shared the sa-same bed to co-co-copu-la-.”

“Have sex like a pair of wild monkeys?” Tatenashi lowered her voice to match her horny, sly demeanor. “A time when you squirmed as I kissed your womb with my cock so many times? The details escape me; we can talk about it now if you’d like.”

Houki’s defiant look melted, became replaced by a face of bewilderment. “H-how could you forget what you did to me? I lost my virginity that day!”

“So did I. Did you know that?” Tatenashi smirked when her younger classmate averted eyes with a blush. “We both had our losses and gains. So tell me, did you come to complain it wasn’t good enough? Or are we going to have the arbitrary conversation where it wasn’t your choice, that I forced you into that hotel room that was a few blocks away from the restaurant we ate in that day?”

Houki glanced at the president before she looked away again. Several times, this happened as she slowly gripped her skirt with both hands. The blue-haired witness analyzed these reactions, watched how the brunette’s pupils moved.

One theory prompted Tatenashi to hop off of the bed. She undid the front buttons of her yellow vest. “Do you remember how we kissed? It felt like we were fighting for some fruit for a bit. By the time we got to the room, we had our tongues intertwined with one another. It was so adorable to see you vulnerable like a kitten, especially when I pushed you onto the bed.”

“Wh-which wasn’t entirely by choice.” Houki’s cheeks adopted a soft shade of red. “A-and you m-made me partake in acts that involved the u-use of an un-unidentified weapon!”

The younger classmate began to stutter as the president stripped down to her underwear. Most garments were on the floor beside the feet of their owner. In only a set of aquamarine underwear, Tatenashi was standing two-thirds nude. Such state showed off her pure skin. Lack of fat and damage highlighted limber limbs and natural curves. Although not as big, her covered chest also wielded a pair of fine pair of C-cup mammary glands. Legs looked solid and in proportion with the upper part of this perfect physique.

“But you did have a choice. There’s a curious question: why didn’t you fight back?”

Houki’s lack of response emboldened the almost-naked woman to step forward. In front of her prey, Tatenashi stopped. She reached for the back of her bra to snap off its lock. When the cover fell, she quickly slid down the panties. Fully nude to show off shaved areas, the blue-haired minx presented a coy smile for her one-woman audience. It was more amusing to realize that Houki’s darting eyes took many peeks at the flaccid cock.

“You didn’t because it felt good the whole time, didn’t it? It felt so good that it bothered you for days. When you couldn’t find a good substitute, you decided to come visit me with some lame-ass excuse and hope I’d succumb to my own lust. That’s just naughty, forcing all the responsibility onto me.”

Houki stepped away. She whimpered, “N-no, that’s not why I-.”

“It must hurt much more that Ichika isn’t man enough to relieve that frustration.”

Tatenashi didn’t falter. The opposite occurred for the brunette, who looked down with a cross expression. Confident that all her deductions hit point, the president pressed hands into her guest’s shoulders. She pushed until Houki’s back met the wall.

“Oh, you poor thing.” The futagal blew air into the brunette’s ear to make her shiver. She caressed one of Houki’s cheeks with the back of her hand. “You don’t have to hold back. If you want me, just say so and I’ll treat you fine.”

Houki opened her mouth. Tatenashi knew she was about to hear a denial. The president halted this with one move: covered the opening with her pair of lips. She quickly pinned her guest’s arms into the flat surface and kissed deep. Both bodies squirmed as one wanted to get out and the other indulged in this makeout session, a successful one thanks to her greater strength.

“Hmph, mph, fh.”

The busty brunette’s struggle weakened over time. Pleased by this, the blue-haired futawoman assaulted the soft lips. Once Houki became soft in her grip, Tatenashi pulled her over to the bed.

“P-please stop.”

“Is that a request?” The president pushed her prey onto the mattress. “I remember you were a bit more aggressive than that. Or was that me? Hm, doesn’t feel like it matters now that we’re doing this sober.”

Excitement also made Tatenashi impatient. This emotion drove her to crawl over and undo her partner’s clothes in a frenzy - claw, rip, and tear. Shreds of the uniform came off until they revealed bandages tied around the breasts. A loincloth served as panties for the nether region. Tufts of dark hair poked out from exposed parts of the crotch and pits.

“So Miss Samurai, are you not the type to wax and manicure?” The president kept the younger female’s arms against the bed. “We can always get them together, right after we reenact that love scene from the other night.”

“Stop, let go! Release me now!”

Houki’s snap surprised the top woman. It also became harder to keep a hold after the brunette thrashed about. “I-I never wanted any of this! Stop trying to confuse me! Y-you’re just doing this to make me forget about Ichika so you can have him all to yourself!”

Displeased by the accusation, Tatenashi held down her schoolmate. She sighed, “Really? You think what we did a few nights ago was a ploy to get with someone who can no longer satisfy me? Do you believe his current gear will do anything to me with the way I am now?”

Houki stopped, but never put down her snarl. The top female deduced this pause was a chance in need of being taken.

“At first, it was hard to adapt. Then I went with the change. What helped was the fact you and I made love just as good as any other mating pair. It helped me see my own potential to be as satisfying as a man, no, more.”

Tatenashi’s head descended by inches. She watched the other female in case something abrupt occurred. When there was no violent reaction, the president pressed lips in for a smooch. She retreated, huffed breaths into the other mouth. Again, Houki didn’t retaliate. Silence gave room for another kiss that lasted longer and involved muffled moans.

“How is it now?”

“I-I don’t know.” The brunette looked away with red cheeks. The top gal gal found this shy demeanor adorable so much, she kissed down her neck.

“So is it finally okay to give me a chance, do what Ichika is too scared to do?”

Houki shivered as kisses trailed down her neck. She groaned, “Ju-just for a bit. If I say stop, you must stop.”

Tatenashi hummed, “Okay,” before she left a smooch on the top, bare portion of her partner’s breast. The bandages got in the way of the good bits. She got rid of this resistance by pulling on the fabric. Several yanks involving fingernails helped her tear through the old-fashioned bra until a pair of G-cup titties wobbled about - free to droop and be abused.

“Now I know something is wrong with Ichika if he doesn’t come after you for these. That little sissy boy.” The futa minx flicked fingers at a nipple. The attached flesh jiggled around. This effect also earned a grunt from the owner’s throat. “It’s an honor for me to have the right of first dibs. Itadakimasu.”

“H-hey, don’t treat them like a meal!”

Tatenashi did not pay heed to other protests. All she did was twerk and rub the tips of both titties with slender fingers. In place of words, squeaks came out from Houki’s mouth. The brunette squirmed, but did nothing to stop this foreplay. The president spent more time on this before she slapped the orbs to make them roll about like balloons. “Firm with good shape, how any baby daddy would be proud that the trogladytes they put in your oven are nurtured by these wonderful pouches. Ichika’s seed isn’t worthy for them though, just saying.”

The busty brunette squealed when Tatenashi took a red tip into her mouth. She suckled and tongued it like a hungry newborn. She moved her head around to pull the flesh along. The milk sucker switched to the second, dry udder. She committed two fingers to the first, mash them into the tenderized, slimy skin. The victim of such oral play never stopped making the noise of a cow touched for too long, milked for dairy she had yet to produce since such glands could not activate without an occupied womb.

“Yum, yum, tastes like strawberry. You took a shower.” Tatenashi nuzzled in between the wonderful mounds - did the motorboat. She also slid one hand down the body to brush the palm across the crotch hairs. The fingers navigated further until they dipped into the panties and hooked into a small hole. “Let’s hope it tastes just as good when I get down here.”

Houki’s torso twitched when the digits pushed into her vagina. They curved in all directions to stretch out the flesh. Liquid spilled from the depths to wash over these tiny intruders. Their actions became slick. Tatenashi spun her entire body around and crawled forward until she could lick a bare spot near the female genital.

“A bit bitter, but it doesn’t bother me.”

“Stop treating me like food.” Houki let loose another groan. More, louder noises followed after a tongue lapped against her pussy lips. She also yelped when the futa’s penis smacked into her cheek.

Tatenashi looked back in hopes the two would do a full sixty-nine maneuver. “Mind returning the favor?”

Houki shook her head before the dick tip pressed against her face. “N-no!”

“Okay.” The president expected this. She didn’t mind, found this selfish behavior somewhat cute and a turn-on. “But a big girl like you should know that piece is going to have its turn tasting this fine body.”

Tatenashi dipped another finger into the pussy to fill it with three. She forced them in until the knuckles reached the snatch’s mouth. A gush of juices leaked from the hole. Happy to see her partner cum, the futagal pumped the digits hard like small pistons. One minute of this exercise soaked the hairy crotch and the sheets below. She looked around the are until a certain item of interest came into her crosshairs.

“Hmph, sl-slow down, ah!”

Houki hopped up with her butt. Tateneshi forced this portion back down with her weight. This effect compelled her to redo one act: give a big lick to the clitoris. Several strokes emitted erotic cries from the brunette. The targeted body shivered as copious amounts of vagina juices created a bigger wet spot on the bed.

This foreplay went on strong, but didn’t last long. For the next course, the futagal yanked fingers out of the tight snatch. On her knees, she licked the digits to consume the bitter honey. This position also gave her a good view of Houki’s naked, crumpled form. The brunette had already undergone through so many orgasms, water of every sort had spilled from any crack that could produce aqua - eyes, nose, especially poontang.

“You look just about ready. I am too.” Tatenashi tore off the loincloth panties and spread out her partner’s legs. In front of the soaked pussy, she lifted her man meat. Fully erect, this flesh pole stretched out beyond seven inches (what she knew was Ichika’s maximum length). Big, round spheres - healthy balls - hung from the end. The owner was not proud of its reach, but the thickness that went as large as a soda can. It was clear this equipment was meant to pierce before it ejected its payload into its target: a maiden’s fertile womb.

“This made you cry so much last time.” The futagal advanced. Houki watched this all with wide eyes - more surprised than she looked when drunk off her ass. The brunette did not act on rebellion or rejection, not even as the tip pecked the lips of her vagina. She only shivered, which intensified once the bulbous penis head squeezed into the birth canal. The receiver also huffed and puffed, tried to relax through breathing as the whole flesh spear stretched other parts of the hole. The inner walls’ tight cover slowed down the penetration, but did not stop it. It was en route to pass the cervix and position its cannon straight at the childmaking oven.

“Ugh, this feels incredible. And it’s so tight, there’s no way Ichika is going to ever give what I can do to you.” Tatenashi shut her eyes. Sweat dripped down her face - less than the drops that rained from her partner’s forehead. “But this is taking so long. I’m pushing through.”

One, powerful hump shoved the cock inside. When it rammed into the cervix, Houki let out a guttural scream. Parts of the body spasmed from the pain and pleasure that likely invaded her nerves in waves. The phallus wielder merely sucked in air as she reveled the success of encasing her entire schlong with her beloved’s snug meat pocket.

“Alright, we are finally linked. Let’s drive this into the next stratos, shall we?”

“W-wait, I change my mind. Ah, I said, ah, I CHANGE MY MIND!”

Houki lost all bearings and screamed when Tatenashi started moving. The futa gal went slow, pulled and pushed. These actions forced the fleshy bastard to move all around the hole. Every second that passed, the speed and power increased. After one minute, the female bull commenced breeding at full throttle. The bottom woman never shut up the entire time; she rose and lowered through different volumes. Their bodies rocked the bed; thumps reverberated throughout the floor.

“Oh fuck, I’m never getting drunk before sex ever again!” The horny president went down to cup up her partner’s titties. She sucked on one nipple before the next without breaking the breeding tempo. Houki’s legs rose and curled toes; the shaky whore took in sharp gasps. So much water gushed out of her snatch from multiple orgasms, so much of the sheets became drenched to the point they were as disposable as toilet paper.

Slimy and pent-up, Tatenashi slowed down her thrusts. She growled, “I’m cumming.” A large pressure in balls gave rise to a feral side, instincts demanding the blue-haired futa to make the brunette her baby bitch. “Oh fuck, I’m cumming!”

‘W-wait, do you have a condom on?”

Houki’s question revealed a stupid situation: nobody bothered to bring protection. Yet, this concern seemed lost when the top woman cried, “Nope, should have thought of it if you had so many plans to fuck Ichika!” and they continued to have sex. They became entangled in released hormones, lust, great heat shared between two bodies. There was no thought required, merely the energy to move. Without wisdom, without warning, they both came. Tatenashi let out a loud groan as she finally found relief from the release of semen that flooded her partner’s birth canal. Surely, hot semen painted the cervix with a pasty, white foam. The balls squeezed out all the semen to the last drop.

When the orgasms died down, the futa president collapsed on top of the brunette. Both panted and gasped for air. On a pile of wet cloths, the two rested as they could hardly plan the next step with so much chemicals running through their system and the raw scent occupying the above air.

Later, Tatenashi found the strength to pull out. The penis exited the raw hole with a pop. The vagina’s lips were red and puffy with a touch of stanky. A small stream of white jizz oozed out to join the wet spot below Houki’s ass. One hand press into the stomach squeezed out a food can’s worth of babymaking dough. Such sight left the futa gal in awe and pride of the work she did to turn her partner into an exhausted, bred slut.

Then reality settled in. The president blinked as she connected several facts in her head. Sweat rolled down her face not from heat, but fear of the future consequences.

“Y-you asked about protection, right?” Tatenashi pursed her lips when she heard nothing from Houki, a teen thoroughly fucked to the point she was non-responsive with open, blank eyes. “I-I don’t suppose you took a pill or anything, did you?”

*****

Days passed since Tatenashi had her fling with Houki. She had a hell of a time cleaning all the mess by herself since the brunette wasn’t in any condition to help. After taking a shower alone (to the president’s dismay), the guest left. Since then, the two hardly talked to each other.

Lack of interaction left the futa female in dismay. She tried not to worry too much since there was no sign that anybody knew what happened - surprising since later, someone reported possible bombs had gone off in the dorm building. Pride in the strength of her breeding abilities didn’t cheer Tatenashi up. She merely wished for her and Houki to be on speaking terms again.

One day, small taps came from the door. Alone in her room again (deciding on whether or not to masturbate or deal with student council shit), Tatenashi answered the knocking. Opening the door revealed a surprise she didn’t expect to see on the evening of a school day.

“Houki, what are you doing here?”

“President.”

Tatenashi raised an eyebrow as she let the brunette enter. She was silent because the gal arrived in a white bathrobe. The ebony carmine flowers stamped on the back matched patterns she’s seen in kimonos. The attire’s slender fit over Houki’s bodacious body and single belt turned on the futagal beyond what she imagined to feel on this lonely night.

“So what brings me the honor of the visit from a beautiful lady in proper uniform?” The amused president closed the door. She leaned her back against the surface to look straight at her guest. “Are you here for an important mission?”

Houki glanced out the body-sized windows, seemed more interested in the distant building lights that left bright dots in the evening’s blanket of darkness. “I wanted to see you.”

Tatenashi frowned and looked down at her feet. Past worries came up in her head. “So did I, but I figured you wanted some space after that wild day. Look, if anything unexpected or unwanted happens, I can contact some family friends to help us deal with it.”

“We can talk about that later. I had something else in mind.”

The futa gal’s crotch tingled when the brunette reached for her robe’s belt. One tug slid most of it off of the slender, babymaking waist. “H-hey, what are you doing?”

“Showing you.”

One more yank untied the entire belt. Houki rolled her shoulders to make the attire slide off and land on the floor in a small pile. This revealed all of her naked, fucktastic body in its glory. The fine skin, curves, and brood-appropriate milkers had not changed. However, no hair was found in their former locations. Pits and pussy have been shaven; the brunette had turned herself into prime mating material.

Tatenashi slid a hand across her mouth to wipe off her drool. She let out light moans as her erect dick stretched against the waistband of her panties. “Shit. Houki, wh-what is this for?”

“To arouse you.” The younger schoolmate bent her waist and put hands behind the back of her head. Her calm face and this risque pose was dangerous, an attraction that could entice any meat into the greatest of hard-ons. “And to see if you would have me again tonight.”

Before Houki spoke the last word of her offer, Tatenashi already began to undo her clothes. After the shirt came off, she growled, “You don’t have tell me twice. Did you decide this after you took a peek at Ichika’s laser sword? Not the highest rank you’ve seen, was it?”

The brunette growled, “It does not have anything to do with that.” Her cheeks’ red shade noted a possible fib, but the president didn’t care.

When finished, Tatenashi stood in front of her well-endowed junior with no articles on her person. Her cock hung down at full erection. At this distance, she smelled lavender perfume. As one would say in the presence of a woman like Houki: she was really working for that Class A futa sausage.

“I just want to let you know that nothing will ever be the same after we do this again.” The president wrapped arms around Houki to grab handful of her partner’s supple ass cheeks. “Forget Ichika, no man is ever going to satisfy you like me. Just remember that you chose this.”

All Houki did was lick her lips. Tatenashi slowly went in to kiss the brunette on the same spot. When tongue became involved, the two embraced the other. Soon after, they were on the bed. They remained there all night and through half of the next day’s class to imprint each other with their essence essence (mostly the futa marking her lover’s womb with the stain of her thick cream).

Such noise attracted attention from others, particularly Ichika. Despite those who were more than willing to pleasure him, he used memories of these passionate noises to later masturbate in the shower room. He did so unaware that it marked the first of many losses for his harem versus the coming of a new rival

 


	2. Out of Two, One Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatenashi meets a fellow noble who believes makes a better lover than the smoking, hot Houki

Cecilia Alcott took pride in many things. Her role as England’s chosen pilot and an older member of the IS Academy were one of the few. The highest priority involved her own body, a physique rivaled only by fashion models. D-cup breasts, plump ass, and thin (childrearing) waists; these qualities made her a bombshell. Her hair’s rare shade of gold was considered a treasure. She was often the ideal image people of all genders jerked off to - their ephemeral princess (and she knew this, loved that naughty attention). Her hope was to capture the heart of the narrow-minded Ichika. She did this not only because he was the sole male at the all-girls academy, but prey surrounded by other competing carnivores. More for the sake of this game, she allowed herself to be enamored by such a dolt until an unexpected challenge appeared out of nowhere.

“Ooh, ooh, pl-please be careful.”

“Don’t ask that, not after I’ve already fucked this hole for almost an hour.”

Two females spoke to each other in a room the princess spied on through the crack of a door. Bright, orange lights shined on the bodies she peeped on, both that rivaled her own beauty. It came as a shock to find one thrust hips into the second with an abnormal attachment.

“M-my mistake. Please do it harder.”

“Now that’s what I want to hear.” The woman with blue hair slammed crotch into the ass of her submissive partner. This amorous act took place on the edge of a bed doggystyle. Skin rippled from the powerful blows, a sight that left the curious Cecilia horny. It still came as a surprise to see Tatenashi, the student president, ram a penis into the fine bottom that was Houki’s.

The princess always considered the ass-bred woman to be a threat in her domination over Ichika. Houki’s features were a level above hers, an A-plus versus her A graded figure. She didn’t expect to see this rival allow a hidden contender to enjoy her body’s assets. More intriguing, Tatenashi portrayed better aspects as a lover - dominate, smart, and attentive. The president also did the most important thing that separated her from Ichika: make love to a willing candidate - with the best D Cecilia had ever laid eyes on. As of now, she could not avert attention away from the man meat. Such sight pooled heat into the lower area. This forced the peeper to rub that specific spot, her pussy, with slender fingers through the fabric of her white-blue dress.

“Come on, Houki. Make some noise, I want to hear my girlfriend scream like a bitch.”

The booty-wrecked female bit into the bed sheet. Sweat rolled down her face; black strands were strewn everywhere. Low, soft grunts escaped her mouth. Her opposite, Tatenashi, executed rhythmic thumps with a perverted smile. From Cecilia’s angle, the futa woman’s balls slapped into the ass each time the thick, meaty phallus plunged through the sphincter.

The princess tried to keep her own noise quiet as she masturbated. For more stimulation, Cecilia dug through her dress until fingers slipped under the panties. In the middle of a blonde hairy bush, she dipped digits into the wet pussy. This shameful act was done in the middle of a hallway. Excitement in this voyeur act increased sensitivity and the liquid that poured from the fingered hole.

“Oh yeah, I’m starting to cum.” Tatenashi growled like a wild beast. “Accept my load, you little slut.”

Soft squirting came from the lovers’ conjoined area; the futa lady ejaculated. Cecilia watched, astonished by the amount that poured into the anal cavity. So turned on, she struggled to keep in her own ejaculation and silence any noise.

“Oh yeah, feel that? All of my oil is going through your shit engine.”

Tatenashi slid a hand across Houki’s bare back. She pulled the cock out of the asshole. Small drops of semen spurted from the unplugging. The bottom female let out loud huffs with face buried into the sheet.

“Come on, we’ve been only at this for three hours. Let’s try to pass the limit of six.”

When Houki raised her head and uttered incoherent words, the futa woman dove in headfirst to lock lips. The partners made out as the top rubbed her half-erect cock between the large buns - hotdogging - until it reached back to its full erection.

Cecilia leaned away from the doorway, shocked. When a familiar pressure rumbled from her uterus, the princess bolted. In a matter of seconds, she sat on top of a toilet inside an empty restroom. With recent images in her head, she finger banged her sopping vagina and released loud gasps. Free to act indecent in privacy, she pleasured herself into a mind-blowing orgasm.

Jolts flew into her head. The relieved blonde slumped against the toilet seat. She glanced at the ceiling as Tatenashi’s penis appeared as a clear image in mind like a snapshot. An epiphany made her realize there was new attraction for the strong futa lady.

The only problem with this blossomed love was Houki, a favored whore who spread legs for that dominant, marvelous woman (and the dick). Cecilia knew she would think this way because a new game took place. Intent on playing, she concocted plans then and later. She did not stop until a solid course of action came to mind, one that gave confidence in success.

*****

“So Miss Alcott, is there anything else you want to talk about?”

The question came from Tatenshi. Fully clothed in her student uniform, the aqua-haired lady sat on a bench. Cecilia occupied the other side in a yellow sundress she picked for this clear, warm day - got a good cleavage going as it was packed inside an eggshell bra. Despite the weather in a grassy park, a deep chill ran through the princess’s veins. The past few minutes with the president had been dreadful for the poor blonde.

“Aren’t you going to say something? Where did all that confidence go, little bird?”

The taunt and nickname irked Cecilia, but she held back a retort. She tried to come up with another stratagem, but there was no ammo for use.

In the beginning, the princess tried to flirt. The president seemed pleased until later when, out of nowhere, she asked Cecilia to go away like a ‘good little thot.’ The seducer reasoned her target played along until the end. Using a backup plan, she offered to indulge on a ‘forbidden’ relationship where people of the same gender indulged in carnal play. Tatenashi turned it down (went ‘No thanks’ in a heartbeat). The princess offered different deals, but all were received with diverse forms of denial.

As a last resort, the attacker shared her knowledge of the dick. She promised to keep it a secret, even expressed willingness to handle its maintenance. Not only did Tatenashi deny this, but gave answers in the form of a few sentences. Cecilia was smart enough to read between the lines, understand her blackmail was paltry to the threats this president offered.

“Miss Alcott, is there anything else we need to discuss or are we finished here?”

Cecilia glared at Tatenashi. This worthy opponent expressed a smile that seemed angelic on the surface. The blonde could only see it as a smug expression. She would have slapped or punched the face, but feared damaging the gorgeous features. One of her rules was to never strike or mar such rare beauty.

“N-no, there’s nothing else.” The princess bowed her head in defeat. “There’s nothing else for me to offer or explain.”

“Excellent, because I have terms of my own. Please hear me out from start to end.”

This news surprised Cecilia. Her astonishment continued after the pair moved from the bench to a public restroom. This outside building was made of white ceramic. Inside, the walls and floor were hard and blue. The princess did not expect to be take into one of the bigger stalls.

“Come on, twirl.”

On the toilet seat, Tatenashi spun a finger in the air. Cecilia followed this motion. This frustrated her, yet her companion’s charisma made her obedient.

“Not bad, but I could tell by one glance that Houki still has the better body.”

The comment angered the blonde. She stopped and crossed arms across chest. “If you can say that, why bother with this inspection?”

“Because I like to look at prospects.” The president licked her lips like a hungry tigress. “Now strip, slowly. Put on a show for me.”

Cecilia didn’t enjoy that she was treated like a stripper. Then came the realization that this was a chance to win the game, be chosen as the better mate. For this new goal, she batted eyelashes and shuffled feet to make hips sway.

“Like this?” The blonde dancer slipped the straps of her dress off of shoulders. This exposed her creamy skin and set of aquamarine underwear. Still committed to the jig, Cecilia lowered back and wiggled chest to make the covered breasts move. She undid the front strap so the large mammary glands could be freed. These milkers hung from the chest, exposed enough to show off large, red areolas.

“Oh my god, this is fun to watch. Houki tries, but she definitely can’t put on this good of a show.”

Tatenashi’s praise pleased the princess as she rotated around to make ass meet the witness’s eyes. She moved hips from one side to the other, attempted to mesmerize. Cecilia even bent knees to add more mass to the buttocks. She pulled the bands of her panties down until they slid off of her feet. This action finally made her nude as the day she popped out of her mother’s English vagina.

“Very good.” The president lightly clapped hands to give a small applause. “But you know, I don’t always expect my number one girl to just show off the goods. I expect her to know how to use them too.”

“Do you think someone of my standing would choose to remain a virgin at such a ripe age?” Cecilia approached the seated futa lady slowly, advanced in a seductive stride. When close, she placed knees on the ground to hover face in front of the crotch area. The princess yanked on the skirt so a familiar meat rod could stretch out into its full erection. “I lost mine to gain experience. Don’t expect me to be like  the rest of those pompous idiots who believe virginity is better lost when they’re old, shriveled prudes.”

The blonde slut kissed the head of the penis to intake the pebble of pre-cum. Next, she brushed tongue all over the phallus, swirled it around the head. After Cecilia got the rest of the skirt off with hands, the same pair slid along the thighs. Tatenashi’s soft groan indicated pleasure. To intensify this effect, she swallowed the entire bulge. It only took one try to deepthroat the entire piece.

“You can do this much with the first blowjob? Impressive.”

The cocksucker couldn’t enjoy the compliment; she had a hard time taking in the penis. The inner muscles pulsed around the length; glands tried to secrete enough drool to lube the rod. These reactions helped with the adjustment Cecilia needed to bob head up and down so the mouth could glide with loud slurps.

“Come on, faster. I like the technique, but you lack the passion she has!”

Tatenashi’s comparison left Cecilia in a bad mood. Such sour demeanor did not leave her prepared for the hands that pulled on her golden locks like horse reins. This grip forced more of the phallus down, deeper than any previous entries had gone.

“I guess it just takes time to get used to.” Tatenashi didn’t seem to mind her cocksucker’s tears and gags. “Which isn’t bad because I might want to call you again for future play dates, maybe when I don’t get enough from my Shinonono hole.”

Warm jelly spurted out of the piss hole. This unexpected ejaculation forced the blonde into a coughing fit. Although some of the semen leaked out and dripped down her chin, Cecilia controlled her breathing and drank as much of the given milk as she could.

“Sorry, sorry, I meant to warn you, but I like to have fun with surprises.”

The president’s joyful apology left the princess in a foul mood as she pulled mouth off of the phallus. She licked the residue from mouth, a bitter taste that left her mind in a bit of a dizzy state. The rest she consumed radiated heat in the stomach, left her more satisfied than expected.

“But my woman knows how to use all holes. If you want me, can you fulfill that role?”

Tatenashi spread her legs to air out and give room for her penis. The meat did not lose an inch of its hard erection. This show of vigor and its hardened shape tantalized the princess. With a nod, she stood up and placed hips right over the president’s lap. Upon descent, Cecilia grabbed the dick to lift it and aim its head at the incoming pussy. The first try met with success: the tip caught between the snatch’s drenched lips.

Harder, the blonde lady pushed down to take in more of the cock. She grunted as the size stretched out her insides. Cecilia bore through the pain until she stuffed the entire size into her meat pocket. Waves of pleasure washed over her nerves, left mind somewhat numb from so many sensations.

"Damn, you have a fat ass." Tatenashi wrapped arms around the waist to grip the cheeks. Her fingers sunk into the soft flesh. "So come on, a smart birdie like you should know it's not my job to move. Keep up the pole dancing."

The princess hopped on the lap, slid pussy along the big dick. She stifled a moan and resumed riding the president, who seemed relaxed in her seat. The toilet rumbled after Cecilia committed more strength to this endeavor. Soon, she slowed down and shuddered as her body experienced a sudden orgasm.

"Aww, did someone cum already?"

"Yes." The honest blonde restarted her humps. This time, the riding was intense enough to make big titties swing around like thrown water balloons. "It feels so good. Your fat piece of meat feels so good in my slutty hole."

Tatenashi bit her bottom lip with a smirk. Cecilia was glad to see her partner loved the dirty talk. She uttered similar words that grew louder with moans. The noise of wet, slapping flesh also increased to the point anyone could hear it if they stood just outside the doorway of this restroom. Yet, nothing disturbed this playtime shared between a futa gal and a woman trying to prove herself as a worthy lover.

"Wow, you're pretty strong to keep this going after cumming thrice." The president let out huffs, showed she too enjoyed the lap fuck. Cecilia merely focused on her performance. Hard jumps scattered sweat and juices onto the floor. Her groans have turned into squeals that came out as short, small bursts. This movement ended once the bottom woman gripped the rider's shapely hips.

"Do I need to worry about cumming?"

"I'm on the pill." The princess drilled her bottom down into the thighs, jammed as much of the penis in until the head pressed against womb to make a small bump show on the stomach. "S-so don't worry. Please give it to me, pour that baby batter into my high-born oven!"

Tatenashi groaned. Her eyes never left Cecilia's as semen erupted from the piss hole. This load painted the insides with warm goo and baked the receiver's mind. The exhausted blonde relaxed, pressed hands against the wall that was behind her lover's head.

"I'm not sold you're the best woman to be with, but first impressions are good."

A hand pressed into the blonde's chin. This made the head rise until her tired eyes met Tatenashi's mischievious pair. "But are you really alright with this? You, a noble lady, acting so whorish for my dick. Do you want to represent this low standard?”

"I wouldn't imagine this sort of behavior around anyone. But with you, it's worth it." Cecilia panted as semen strands poured out of her hole that was still connected with the penis. "I made such great love to another noble lady, who shows more guts than any other sword wielder. I want this, I want to become your queen."

The blonde shut her mouth. Shame settled in as she realized more was said than planned - emotions overruled logic. Yet, Tatenashi did not appear crossed or turned off by the confession. Such comments may have been the reason why the penis regained its erection inside the pussy.

"Well, what I have with Houki is its own special thing." The president moved her hips. When the penis followed, it pushed against the walls. Cecilia whimpered from this sensitive sensation. "But sharing benefits with a well-refined friend is another. My new bird isn't going to whine about this, is she?"

"No." The ongoing stimulation enticed the blonde into motion. As she picked up speed in hopping, Cecilia rotated so her back faced her lover's face. In addition, her plump ass cheeks jiggled along - twerking made possible by vigorous riding. "I wouldn't like it if it was that easy to earn your affection. I'll prove who's the better woman."

"Smart and sassy, two qualities i can grow to love." The futa lady smacked a butt flap. "But don't get too carried away. Those are my good qualities."

The princess nodded before her focus went back to the task on hand. Before she could let pleasure take her mind into nirvanha, she heard Tatenashi ask, "And how are you with threesomes? I hope you don't mind having another person along for future smackdowns."

*****

Tatenashi always had a theory that Cecilia wasn't really into Ichika, more for the competition that attracted rivals who surrounded the choice boy toy. If there was any way to receive the blonde's attention, she merely had to continue relations with the best gal, Houki - not give a damn about any other nosy peepers. It was luck that she managed to add another member to the harem, especially one who helped her indulge in a sadistic kink.

"She's fucking me. Ichika, she's still doing it!"

"Louder, he can't hear you."

Inside her room, the president slammed cock into Cecilia's shaved pussy. Unlike days before in the public restroom, the pair did some hard lovemaking doggystyle without a shred of clothes found on their impeccable bodies. Nearby was a small, round table that held three empty glass cups and a big, violet bottle cleared of its bitter content. Out of three chairs, one was occupied by a student infamous for his status as the school’s sole male.

"Ichika, the president is breeding me with her huge penis."

"He's still not up. How could one glass put him out for this long and hard?" Tatenashi pressed fingers deeper into the hips. She slapped a cheek to earn a cry from her bottom partner. "This is the last time I invite him to drink vintage wine with us."

"Didn't you hope he would be this way?" Cecilia squealed when the penis head rammed into a sensitive spot. Her hands and toes curled in the sheets below. Arms shook as she tried to bear the womb thrusts and assume the position. "You wanted him to at least be drunk and show him how you please your woman."

Tatenashi bent over, mashed titties into her lover's back. Near the blonde's ear, she huffed, "I thought he would last longer. Well, it's his loss. He should know you're not interested in him anymore, or maybe he didn't know before."

"I don't need to care about his opinion, only yours." Cecilia raised her head to make out with the president. The two exchanged tongue lashes and spit in this mouth-to-mouth contact. It ended after Tatenashi raised her head and upper body to resume the doggy pounding.

"Then tell him that. Show me that you're over him."

"Ichika, Tatenashi wants me to proclaim I don't consider you my man anymore." Cecilia faced the sleeping drunk. She moaned, "I found someone who'll be more of a lover, an alpha than you can ever be. Right now, ugh, she's hitting my, ce-cervix. So good, so much I'm losing thought."

The princess's front slipped onto the bed. Only her waist remained in the air so that Tatenshi could continue to ram into the hole. Soon, the futa woman came into the worn condom. After the next protection covered the same tip, she filled that up minutes later. Each full plastic had its end tied so the semen wouldn't spill out. All were placed on Ichika's body, empty spots filled hours after the following ejaculations. Much time before he woke up, the lad had more than a dozen on his person. Cecilia took it upon herself to drink from each one until her belly bulged from the content. After sharing a sloppy, cum-stained kiss with the drunk, the ladies left him there so they could have unprotected sex in the president's room throughout the weekend.

One day, Houki arrived out of the blue in a slutty g-string that declared her intent to claim her position as the true waifu. Tatenashi judged and watched her ladies compete for her love, for the right to be bred and fucked by the prize between her leg.


	3. Perfect Rinjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin batters up in a competition against Tatenashi that lays waste to her perfect booty.

“How could you say that about Ichika?!”

“Calm down, it was just an opinion. But on that note, wouldn’t you also think his passive behavior makes him seem less of a man than others?”

A gal sat on a red, leather booth inside a small cafe. Her brown pigtails shuddered with her body out of anger. She, Lingyin Huang - mostly known as Rin, glared at her fellow classmate: Cecilia Alcott. Although the two were friends, their conversation went sour many minutes after a waitress delivered two milkshakes to their purple table, one pink and the other white. The former stood in front of Rin, who only finished half before strong emotions disrupted her appetite.

“Ichika is fine as he is. Didn’t you think the same when you tried to seduce him with your English goods and that annoying accent of yours?”

Cecilia’s eye twitched for a moment. When calm, the blonde princess leaned over to take a sip out of her cup. It appeared strange that she didn’t use the straw, but rather drank the contents off of the edge. With loud gulps, she consumed in a manner where her throat quivered. The annoyed Rin waited (didn’t get the sexual tension here) until the act was done.

“I once did, but someone better came along. Between you and me, this lover had also snatched Miss Shinonono’s heart along with those cow udders I’m sure will be put to good use in the future.”

Cecilia’s smirk made the listener tense. Although the pig-tailed gal should have been glad to find out there were two less contenders after Ichika’s affection, it happened because someone - she assumed was a male - came along. His ability to woo two of the IS Academy’s divas was a legit threat.

“If you’d like to see another impressive quality, here’s a picture. Take a look.”

The princess raised a black screen phone. The brunette scrunched her face when she realized the image was that of a huge penis. She relaxed as she took in its size, pink color, and girth. Its mere sight made her insides tingle. Sinful thoughts creeped into her mind until she looked away in disgust.

“Aww, no need to feel shy. We’re all big girls now,” Cecilia cooed. “By the way, you have some drool running down the side of your mouth.”

Rin slid a tongue over her lips and trademark canine tooth. When there was nothing, she glared at the princess who giggled at the success of deception. “So you jumped after a man just to ride his spear? You’re not representing your nation very well with that kind of loose behavior.”

“Since when does the English elite deny themselves exotic pleasures?” Cecilia winked. “But it’s not just the penis. She knows how to use it so well, I could feel my womb tingle from the mere memory of our lovemaking.”

“It’s a ‘she?’ What does that, h-how can a woman have that?”

The princess shared the identity of the well-endowed, Tatenashi, and a short explanation of what she knew of this male organ addition - a welcome ‘sickness.’ When all was said and done, Rin was left dumbstruck by the given information.

“So, just curious, would you like to join us? As her number one, I’m perfectly able to share that she’s always open to relations with other qualified females.”

Again, Rin glared. She did not like the offer, yet a new idea made her consider it. It took less than a minute for her to decide this was the time to stand up for her beloved man. To start, she slammed hands on top of the table. This act startled the blonde one.

“I’ll try her out once not for a fun time, but as a challenge for Ichika’s honor.”

Cecilia executed several blinks. “Excuse me, can you repeat that?”

“You heard me. I want to try it out with Tatenashi just to prove she’s not a better lover than Ichika. When we’re finished, I’ll just stroll back to Ichika to become his official girlfriend and make sure to tell him you and Houki are just a bunch of thots not worth talking with anymore.”

The princess pursed her lips as her eyebrows furrowed. Slowly, she replied, “I can maybe see that as a possible result, but how would you know she’s not as good when you barely shared a kiss with your man.”

This time, Rin shared her own coy smile. “I would know because he took my virginity a few weeks ago. We did it and it was lovely.”

Cecilia’s eyes grew bloodshot red; fingers curled into fists. These signs related to jealousy over a task none of Ichika’s harem had been able to accomplish until now. She, as a prideful siren, would have despised that such success was not her own.

Through gritted teeth, the blonde bombshell asked, “How? He would never have the balls to make bold advances. Did you rape him? Drug him? Or did he just happen to slip and slide that penis into your vagina?”

Rin remembered that memorable day was more of an accident. She shared a juice with Ichika on a lonely evening. The beverage turned out to be alcohol that just happened to share the same name of a juice brand (which made it prone to a big, ass-fucking lawsuit in the future). The two did it in a motel room; Rin rode the shit out of his seven-inch sword before he came inside her. There was still no word from the doctor about the damage of that accident, something the brunette tried not to worry about at the moment.

With this memory in mind, Rin shared a clean smile. “I seduced him. Probably did it right since your English muffin never had his yeast for a bake.”

Rin didn’t have a hell of a clue on what her phrase meant, but it did well enough to make the princess snarl. As the former gal laughed in silence over this show of rise, the other licked her lips that curled into a sinister grin.

“Alright, fair enough. I’ll ask Tatenashi to meet for this stupid duel.” Cecilia pulled golden strands of her hair until they ran off of her shoulders. “If you really believe that boy can compare to a real dick, you better hope your holes retain good quality or they may be too stretched out to feel pleasure from his tiny fuel rod.”

When the princess stretched out her hand for a shake, Rin took it. The smaller gal added, “Done, on one condition too. She’s only allowed to penetrate one area.”

“Which is?”

“My butthole.”

Cecilia laughed in a rude manner. Rin remained cross until the blonde surprised her by giving some suggestions on preparation. The brunette considered them out of respect in her role to prove Ichika was a better lover than Tatenashi.

*****

“So, are you going to stare at my big cock or can we get this challenge underway?”

Rin stood on the spot with mouth gaped open. She was in her white stylish uniform, a blouse attached to a skirt that hid her good bits. The brunette was in front of a bench occupied by a naked Tatenashi. Always gorgeous, the president portrayed a confident smirk. She hardly flinched even as her penis stood erect and under the care of two tongues that licked its balls and head. This oral massage was provided by Houki and Cecilia, two loyal sluts dressed in only white and black underwear that gave them the appearance of cows. The beautiful, voluptuous pair warmed up their beloved dom - offered services no ordinary person could dream of obtaining.

“I-it’s kind of distracting when those living fleshlights are doing that.”

“They’re almost done.” Tatenashi pushed back Cecilia’s head. After, she grabbed Houki’s hair with both hands. A powerful yank drove her dick into the long-haired bovine’s throat. The cocksucker choked and gagged on the meat until her dom pulled her off. When it popped out of the stretched mouth, the meat rod glistened under the light with its coat of spit.

“You two, back away. It’s time we get this started.”

The submissive ladies bowed their heads before they stepped away. Rin felt nervous, but retained her defiant gaze aimed at her opponent. “Hey, don't forget our terms.”

“I was more worried about you. You remember what happens when you lose this match? That pussy will belong to me.”

“Yeah, and when YOU lose, you gotta get surgery to get rid of that nasty thing. I bet once that’s gone, everyone will be back to normal.”

The president eyed her mentioned piece. “Really? The times we pined after some casual, under-endowed dumbass was normal? He ignored us so often, I swear he could have been gay. Why do you think these ladies fell for me?”

Tatenashi waved her hand in a wide motion to point out her loyal sex partners. “Because I had the initiative to go up to them, grab them by their baby-making hips, and give it to them. I provided love and confidence while Ichika left our ovaries so blue. His sister must have it worse compared to us since she had to deal with him longer than any of us.”

Rin did not feel comfortable with the mention of the other, older Orimura female. She ignored this and placed hands over the top of her skirt. “Enough bragging. Let’s start this. Rules are simple: whoever cums first is done. It’s fair because you have free access to my vagina with hands, but the penis has to stay in the other hole at all times.”

“Fine by me.” Tatenashi snapped out of her seat. When she stopped, her cock and breasts flung about from the force. She stretched out her arms in a way that showed off her limber form (shaven armpits were a plus). The bright skin and slim, built physique stirred desire in Rin, but she did her best to not mind this when there was a more pressing task at hand.

Rin took in a deep breath before she slid a hand down the back of her skirt. She reached for a circular handle attached to a string that went inside her butthole. One pull tugged on the flesh, another slid something round and hard along the inner muscle - sent jolts around the ass cheeks. This effort continued until shiny, spherical objects rolled out of the hole. Tiny pops followed the exit with each of these beads colored purple. When the last one came out, Rin dropped the toy. She took light gasps as the toy plopped onto the floor.

“Ah, I see someone came prepared.” Tatenashi licked her lips. “Fine by me, makes it easier to...to…hold on. Get down and raise that ass where I can see it.”

The demand made Rin suspicious, yet she followed it for the sake of the contest. After she slid down the skirt, the brunette bent over to place palms against the bench.

“Interesting. Ladies, I believe we have found the perfect ass.”

Single-worded gasps (‘Nani’ and ‘What?!) came from the president’s sluts. The subject of interest felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She tried not to shake as Tatenashi walked over - heard the sound of tapping feet come closer. Rin twitched when hands roamed around her shapely buttocks.

“The skin is smooth, nothing so special. But the shape is exquisite; the insides are very plump. This flan-like makeup is making my cock throb really hard.”

Rin wasn’t sure if she heard a compliment. It certainly made the others jealous as evident by their low growls. It was hard to take in pride when there was still another event to be done.

“Are you going to keep touching it or can we get this started?”

“We already started. Sexx always begins with the gentlest of contacts.”

Constant massages to the ass changed the owner’s mood. She tried to suppress fearful responses. Yet, she emitted light shivering. Tatenashi’s rubbing didn’t stop, although their current progress started to make the meat tender.

“Okay, let’s see if those beads did their jobs.”

A small pressure pressed against the butthole. Its wiggling tickled the nerves until it penetrated through the sphincter. Rin curled her toes and fingers in a desperate attempt to delay visual reactions.

“Feels warm and smells nice, but it’s tight. I’ll need some lube for this.”

“Here you are, madame. Try not to hurt the little puppy here too much.”

The brunette growled at Cecilia’s taunt. Anger vanished once she heard a pop followed by a fart. This noise was clearly a bottle that poured syrup all over the crevice between her bootylicious buns. The liquid’s cold touch made the area tingle, even more so once Tatenashi dipped another finger in and pumped the sewer hole.

“Ah, ooh, d-don’t be too rough.”

“If I don’t do this now, you might find my dick inside here much more uncomfortable.”

Tatenashi’s heated sigh scared Rin. She wasn’t ready for the pain that splashed over one of her butt cheeks. It came again on the other side, inflicted by the hand that slapped the bottom hard enough to make them jiggle. A few more followed - tenderized the rear end - until the final one ended with fingers gripping into the skin.

“Yum, so red and bouncy. Now I’m hungry for some chinese pork.”

The brunette yelped when teeth pressed into her ass. Although the bite was not hard enough to break or tear, she disliked the sensation. Such discomfort passed and strangely, she found the act to be kinky. Rin ended up uttering moans that made her feel weak, nervous that she was in a vulnerable position.

“Almost there. I just have to put it in now.”

A thick slab of meat landed on the butt crack. Rin shivered when it moved back and forth, Tatenashi’s cock that hotdogged between the booty buns. Its warm skin and slimy coat left tingles in the area it touched.

“And here we go.”

The brunette braced herself as the cock head landed on her a-hole. Lube spilled all over the area before the phallus pressed inside. Rin huffed as the length dug into her clean, tight canal. Pain seeped in when more than five inches had occupied the tunnel, but the slippery gel prevented any major inflictions. Tatenashi grabbed her hips to finish the penetration - the entire length fit inside and snug like a hand wearing a glove. The stuffing touched on all nerves that left the receiver shaking, but nowhere near the sensation that would have spelled out her defeat.

“Oh, oh shit. This is the best butt I ever went inside. And there’s a strawberry odor. Fuck, now I have to win this contest if this ass is going to be mine!”

Tatenashi’s declaration scared Rin. She tried to brace herself as the dick did the back-and-forth breeding motion. Her bumhole’s strong suction forced her to follow, but this was not a terrible task. Within seconds, intensity increased to where she had to take in deep breaths to keep new emotions in check.

“Cum already, you little piggy. I want this ass, I’m gonna get this ass.”

The futalady’s growl matched her powerful thrusts. Such experience left strong jolts throughout the lower body. Rin clawed the bench as she barely kept her plumbing in check. The atmosphere changed once the huge, thick penis buried itself deep - left a bump inside the stomach.

“You’re quite durable, shorty.” Tatenashi lowered her head so her lips hovered near her opponent’s ear. “The others can’t go on for this long without cumming. What makes you so different?”

“M-my love for Ichika.” Rin tried to sound sane, but she was in a difficult position. It took all her willpower not to have an orgasm induced by pleasurable humps to the butt. “I-I may be stretched back there, but my maiden hole is his to use before and after marriage.”

The president blew air into the brunette’s ear before she nibbled the end. She slid hands down Rin’s slim arms until they clamped on top of a similar, shaky pair. “I could definitely fulfill that role for you. You would feel so much better with me. Doesn’t this anal fuck want you to feel the same thing inside your little pussy?”

Rin banished all notions of temptation - resisted the offer from the dick-toting she-devil. This resolve began to shake when her opponent’s fingers touched on her nipples, grazed and twisted them with light touches that spread fire throughout the chest.

“Ugh, mph. S-stop it.”

“Can’t, I’m here to win this booty so I could use it every day.” Tatenashi kissed the back of Rin’s neck. “And I intend to win this fair and square. The problem here is that you didn’t think things through.”

The futawoman’s digits crawled further down the stomach. When she caught wind of their destination, the porked gal tried to crawl away until an elbow pressed against her back. This new pressure kept her still as one pair of fingers circled around an untouched area.

“N-no, this isn’t fair.”

Tatenashi hissed, “You’re right.” With mouth close to her victim’s ear, the sinister president dipped a digit into the vagina’s entrance. “It’s legal, but not your fault for this error. Ichika should have been here for you; a bitch should never do a dom’s job.”

Rin squirmed as the single finger swirled inside her snatch. Clear honey leaked out with new sensations that put her mind on the brink of oblivion. The cock that was still inside her ass jerked in different directions, retouched on raw nerves. This combined assault squeezed out many juices, a prelude to her defeat.

“It’s a shame. Ichika might have appreciated this if he even knew how far you’re willing to defend his honor and status as a man. He doesn't even love you.”

“Sh-shut up.” Rin experienced rage multiplied by her unstable condition. Sweat ran down her face before they fell on top of a small puddle that formed on the bench’s surface. “H-he doesn’t have to because he’s important to me.”

Tatenashi pressed her finger around the vag’s fleshy mouth to search for something of great importance. “Can’t you consider me to be that person? Cecilia and Houki’s with me for a reason. They’re so confident in my ability to love, they don’t mind if you join us.”

Rin found the comment somewhat touching, but not enough to change her. With the few traces of her rebellious spirit left, she tried to hold on. This attempt became vain when one of her enemy’s fingers found a very sensitive spot.

“There’s your clit. Game over.”

Tatenshi flicked the small bean with her finger. Rin snarled and bucked her hips, tried to escape. The president’s strength denied this right as she continued to tickle the clitoris. The afflicted female’s face shifted through many expressions, displayed the many emotions that went through her mind. She settled on frustration before her lips creased into a smile when Ichika’s face appeared. This though vanished when a great white light engulfed her sight.

Rin whispered, “I-I’m cumming.” Her lower body shook with great force like a shaken maraca. “I-I’m cumming.” Her voice raised in volume as her eyes shot wide open. Sparks fired all throughout her birth canal before something broke inside to release a great force. “Cumming, I’m cumming! Ahh!”

The defeated challenger screeched out her final words before fluids flushed out of her snatch with great force like a raging river. Much of it went down her legs to form a puddle on the floor. She huffed and grunted, made noise like a wild, bred bitch. Eyes rolled into the back of her head. Tatenashi let the orgasm pass before she released the spent lady. She directed the free hands towards the waist to clasp fingers there for a good hold just as she willed her testicles to tense.

“This ass is mine now. Time to feel what a creampie from me is like.”

Thick cream burst into the butt canal. So much weighed in the stomach into a swollen state. Rin expressed a low moan, one content by nature. Amused by this, Tatenashi tried to pull her cock out. When the butt suction held it in, she put in more strength until Cecilia came over to wave a dark, open bottle under the brunette’s nose. This action loosened the inner muscles enough to help the cock pop out.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, thanks.” The futawoman wiped sweat off of her forehead. Houki arrived to present a water bottle. Tatenashi took it and raised it so she could take a swig of cold liquid - a victory sip. She noticed a black, long plastic protrude from her attendant’s panties.

“What’s the strap-on for?”

“We’re curious about this perfect ass.” The Japanese beauty swung her dark ponytail around before she eyed Rin’s ruined asshole. “Our equipment may not match your quality, but it gets the job done.”

“She sniffed a popper, so it should be easier now.”

Cecilia’s comment made sense to the influenced Rin. She still felt loose down in the bum that could have taken anything - ranging from a dildo to a gun barrel. Anticipation arose when Houki pressed the plastic tip against the anus. All emotions came to a halt after Tatenashi walked into her line of sight.

“They’ll have their way with you before me. And that’s okay because you’re one of my girls now. You didn’t lose anything important, just gained a love you should have had from the beginning.”

With this unexpected assurance, Tatenashi leaned in to kiss Rin. Houki took this time to pierce the cum-stained asshole with her dildo. Cecilia fingered her snatch and watched from a nearby stance as a threesome occurred, one that slowly introduced the loser to a new type of pleasure. She even shared exclusive personal time with her new dom later in the evening that extended all the way until morning.

The turned, pig-tailed lady never realized that this was all a ploy to ensure she underwent a conversion. This campaign was carried out so Tatenashi could fulfill an ambition that was at least halfway to fulfillment, one that may turn her into the true harem ruler of Infinite Stratos.

**Author's Note:**

> Adding to that, he had no fucking idea the harem existed throughout the course of two anime season and novels. This logic makes me agree with the one who requested this. And since it looks like there’s another slot for this series coming up, we’ll see what a horny dom like Tatenashi will do in order to advance on the other females and make Ichika more of a cuckold that he is now.  
> Hope y’all enjoyed this.


End file.
